Una navidad sangrienta
by sayori sakura
Summary: Un pasado que ya se olvido, fue la locura, de una asesina en serie. Se había obsesionado con su amor perdido, que intentando renacerlo, pierde completamente la cordura, o eso piensan todos.
1. 18 de noviembre

**Una navidad sangrienta**

**Viernes 18 de noviembre.**

La pequeña entrada de un callejón, donde un crimen sin huellas fue dejada, peculiar la forma de matar, pues no denotaba una forma de venganza.

Sus cadáveres sin vida se esparcieron por toda la ciudad, fue una masacre. Sucedió por varios meses, pero ninguno fue tan terrible que hizo temblar a Domino City de horror como aquella mañana del 18 de noviembre.

Fueron 4 muertes. Sus corazones fueron arrebatados, infligía dolor, torturaba, un ser tan nefasto capaz de cometer dichas muertes.

No era normal, su odio sin escrúpulos eran realmente aterrador, pues su forma de expresarse era sarcástica y burlona. Era un maniático del arte de matar, pero este suceso conmovió los sentimientos mas duros de Domino City.

Los corazones esta vez fueron quitados para depositar un carbon en el lugar de su órgano, fue tan devastador que las imágenes causaban repulsión.

El callejón estaba cubierto de sangre. En cada callejón decía una letra.

Al sur de Domino City se encontraba la letra Y, al norte la letra A, al oeste la letra M, y al este la letra I.

No entendían dichos sucesos llenos de crueldad.

Pues el carbon fue un acto de desagrado, una abominación total.

Una ciudad de armoniosa gente. Pero pronto las energías lúgubres comenzaron a rodear a la ciudad.

Nadie se imagino que el rencor de una navidad pasada desataría un odio tan profundo, capaz de desvanecer las ilusiones de un pueblo entero.

-Otro muerto no verdad- Su voz era clara, pero profunda.

Vio aquellos cadáveres, que se burlaban de la vida. No era cualquier asesino, pues cada cadáver se caracterizaba por poseer una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona, como si la muerte fuera la expresión de liberación de un mundo contaminado por el odio.

Los sedientos de sangre nunca se calman, son incontenibles y nefastos, son irracionales pero calculadores...

Tenían que admitir que ni los propios policías podían controlar los desastres ocurridos en la ciudad, así que decidieron llamar al experto en asesinatos en serie.

Seto Kaiba, era frío, calculador, su mente era capaz de descifrar cualquier acertijo, pero este era diferente.

-Este no es tan fácil...- Explico Seto Kaiba-. No se sabe cuando volverá a atacar. No podemos esperar a un nuevo ataque... Debemos de capturarlo.

Marik encargado del área de investigación, venia con malas noticias.

-Seto... Siento tener que decirte, pero no se a encontrado nada que valga en el cuerpo. Tampoco han visto a alguien pasar la noche anterior, la gente teme, y sobre todo ... Temen hablar.

-Acaso no quieren hablar? Que gente mas absurda, es su vida... Hacemos lo posible por hacer esta ciudad segura... Y TEMEN HABLAR!, COMO PODEMOS AYUDARLOS!- Su semblante se torno amenazador, sus cabellos cubrieron su rostro, dejando una sombra oscura, y con enfado golpeo la pared de sangre.

Todos quedaron estupefactos y herméticos.

-Sigan trabajando- Dijo Seto, saliendo del lugar donde fue el crimen.

Aquella tarde. Las noticias solo habitaban comentarios indirectos hacia la policía. La FBI había mandado al mejor de sus trabajadores y este se sentía tan impotente al saber que esta misión parecía ser casi imposible.

Por unos instantes el miedo lo invadió, su mente se desvío, y en su oficina, golpeo todo lo que encontraba en frente.

Era audaz, debía admitirlo, pues ni sus mas grandes oficiales pudieron detectar su huella y rastro de él.

-No es alguien normal... El es la persona que tanto e esperado... Que tanto e anhelado... La persona que dejara verme frente a frente con mis limites... - Dijo mientras se echo a reír en la mesa.

En el colegio de Yugi, un joven estudiante de preparatoria. Las sospechas habitaban, pues unieron las 4 letras formando el nombre de Yami.

Un desfile de alumnos en vueltos de rencor azotaban a la institución. Yami era un niño peculiar, se refería a las cosas de una manera extraña, era hermético como su hermano, pero sus ojos fríos y carmesí mostraban un odio. Nunca hubo una conversación con los de su curso, pocos fueron los que se atrevían a mirarle el diáfano rostro.

Parecía ser la perfección humana en persona, su piel era blanca, sus largos mechones rubias que se deslizaban en su rostro dejaban resaltar sus ojos.

Su hermano era amado por todo su salón; Era simpático, no alardeaba, sus semblante era feliz, daba la sensación de paz, a pesar de que su físico no era igual que el de su querido hermano Yami, sus amigos no le daban importancia.

En el salón de clases gobernaba un silencio absoluto, que envolvía a Yugi y a Yami que decidían quedarse en la hora del receso en su salón.

-Crees que sea tu nombre Yami?- Dijo Yugi con pequeñas lagrimas llenas de tristeza.

-Yo?, Yugi, por favor, debe habitar tantos Yami en esta ciudad, es un nombre común- Poseía una sonrisa inverosímil.- Yo no tengo problemas con nadie.

Yami veía las nubes blancas. Parecían ser la bienvenida al cielo.

Su semblante cambio cuando Yugi decidió salir del salón. Una sombra cubría su rostro, de este se deslizaban lagrimas de completa confusión, perdido en un mundo poco humanista y centrada en las cosas materiales... Un mundo tan cruel lleno de desprecio hacia los seres humanos.

-Yugi...- Dijo con completo desagrado, una risa se desprendió de su boca.

Yami recordaba el amor que sentía por su hermano, no dejaría que mal alguno llegara a tocar su cuerpo; Frágil y delicado como una rosa no merecía que el dolor cubriera su alma pura y blanca, como las palomas podían volar, Yugi volaba con sus sueños mas haya que cualquier ser humano.

Su risa era un desafío del destino, este le daba la vuelta a la moneda de la suerte. Si alguna vez tuvo pecado cubierto en su corazón, este debía no ser confesado y guardado en los mas insólitos lugares de un alma rechazada.

-Secretos que no debían ser mencionados, comenzaran a salir a luz, mi pequeño Yugi, yo siempre cubriré tus heridas, yo seré tu soporte-

Las clases se reanudaron, lo atmósfera era insoportable, llena de una aura fastidiada de la presencia de Yami.

Siempre hubieron rumores utópicos, Yami soportaba esta desagradable convivencia desde que poseía memoria.

En las adentros de la ciudad, en las profundas oscuridad de las tierras sombrías de Domino City, la silueta de alguien vagaba por una casa vieja y destrozada, era una ruina de hogar.

A lo lejos no se distinguía el personaje, pero la ambigüedad de los ciudadanos hacían retroceder de aquel lugar, pues se rumoraba que nadie vivía hace mas de 50 años. Mientras, dentro, la silueta envuelta en velas, empezó a reír a carcajadas; Sus labios comenzaron a cantar:

Navidad llego..

Navidad llego...

Y como santa Claus

llego con regalos

Yo llegare con mucha sangre

y terror...

* * *

><p><strong>SayoriSakura: <strong> Una navidad sangrienta es dedicado a mi hermana Tania y Nadai que les encanta escribir sobre crimenes. La idea me surgio despues de pensar que ya me estoy volviendo mas demente xD! asi que un asesino en serie en navidad lleno de misterio y amor me parecio una exelente idea, pues debo admitir que hace mucho queria hacer un fic de navidad, la verdad no pense hacerlo sadico, pero las ideas surgen deben realizarse XD!

Espero y les guste, la ire actualizando cada semana antes del 25 de diciembre :3 para terminarla.

Sayonara!


	2. El engaño de un criminal

**Una navidad sangrienta**

**El engaño de un criminal**

-Dime Yami que colores adornan la navidad?... Acaso no es un rojo vivo?... Yo adornare esta ciudad de un rojo que nadie olvidara...- Sus ojos se abrieron completamente dilatando su pupila. Poseía una sonrisa diabólica entre sus labios, en sus manos sujetaba un cuchillo cubierto de sangre, sus gotas caían abajo de un piso color marrón. - Yo traeré una navidad llena de felicidad... Como tu y yo siempre quisimos... Una navidad de amor... E robado los corazones de las personas, yo tengo su amor, solo me falta el de mi querido Yami... Yami... YAMI!- gritaba y reía entre un cuarto cubierto de sangre.

-AUXILIO! AUXILIO! POR TODO LO SAGRADO NO SIGAS...!- gritaba un hombre de unos veinte años de edad-

La sonrisa de la persona que infligía tortura cambio drásticamente, sus manos sujetaron con fuerza el cuchillo con sangre.

-ESTAS LOCA! DEJAME IR!, MALDITA DEMENTE!- su cuerpo había sido desmembrado, mientras que sus manos y pies fueron sujetados en una pared blanca. Su blancura se transformo en un rojo indescriptible, pues de sus heridas manaba la sangre, ya había producido hemorragias internas.

-Crees que soy una demente- Dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza y un aura negra dominaba su cuerpo.- Demente?... - Sus ojos azules penetrantes alzaron una mirada terrorífica y maligna.

Lanzo el cuchillo directo al cuello del joven, su cuerpo dejo de moverse, su cabeza se hizo a un lado, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por el estupor de unos minutos antes que el cuchillo sea lanzado.

-No importa-Dijo, mientras se acercaba a un cuerpo acuoso y sin vida.- Piensas que estoy loca... Personas como ustedes no merecen vivir... Solo viven sus vidas sin sentidos...- Sus labios comenzaron a tener la misma sonrisa anterior. - No importa... Porque al final YO SIEMPRE TENDRE SUS CORAZONES LLENOS DE ODIO Y AMOR!-

Dejo caer el cuchillo, arreglaba todo para examinar el cuerpo y quitar las huellas. Sus manos fueron limpiados con mucho cuidado. Se puso unos guantes color negro, y el cuerpo fue lavado para no llevar evidencia alguna.

-Que desperdicio. Los cuerpos se pudren tan rápido... Que siempre debo trabajar apurada, y no disfruto nada de mi trabajo- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Las calles de Domino City comenzaron a ser patrullas de día y de noche, aunque esto fuera un gran contratiempo, no dejo que el plan macabro sea detenido. Pues al día siguiente en la estación de policía se encontró algo abominable.

La parte trasera de la estación, en la pared, estaba depositado un cuerpo, desmembrado y desnudo. Llevaba un gorro navideño, y fue cubierto por su misma sangre para disipar huellas. Quitado el corazón, con un carbon depositado en vez de su órgano.

Alado del cuerpo estaba escrito:

Pronto llegara la navidad... Y con ella la ciudad estará adornada de un rojo vivo.

-Las palabras son como los seres humanos. NO SIRVEN PARA NADA. Si acaso un corazón tan podrido pudiese cambiarse por uno revivido... Pero este fue manchado con la discordia de los miserables. En si su estado putrefacto no reserva pureza alguna. Entonces esto demostraría que somos inferiores a una rata. Este corazón podrido lleno de carroña, es capaz de contaminar a muchos. Seres infelices incapaces de rellenar su vacío sino solo con odio. Contaminan un alma que fue pura. A tu alrededor no solo ahí miseria sino abundan hipócritas bolsas humanas caminando por las calles, llenas de resentimiento. Si yo odiase a estas personas, y mi corazón podrido aun así amase a alguien, este suceso, debo por lo tanto calmar un odio irresistible, conmovido... Dejaría como ultimo a esa persona para matarla-

Su monótona vida, llena de maltratos. Su mayor anhelo había muerto dentro de si. Estaba rodeada de cadáveres que consideraba sus amigos.

Sus muertes súbditas llenas de terrores inevitables, eran devorados por la irresistible tentación de torturar cada milímetro de un cuerpo humano compuesto de carne. Eso era, solo significaban un pedazo de carne, que no servían para nada y se excusaban con la idea de que podían pensar, pues con eso no dejaban de gruñir ni de quejar.

No eran mas listos que un animal.

-Esto no hubiera sucedido nunca... Si ellos pensaran un poco mas... Somos seres dominados por la lujuria y el placer... El placer de matar era un don dotado a pocas personas destinadas en este absurdo mundo, sin nosotros esta historia del planeta Tierra solo seria algo superfluo-

Sedienta de sangre, como los leones, debía obtener mas y mas carne... Rodeada de la oscuridad de la noche, nadie podría saber que una joven tan hermosa podría ocultar un secreto tan oscuro como las tinieblas del infierno, que se abren unos segundo antes de que se profane una muerte.

En la estación de policía, los oficiales empezaron a delirar de la preocupación. Mas y mas muertes, se pronunciaban, la gente reclamaba, se asustaba, se estremecía una ola de miedo.

Ellos tan impotentes de conseguir respuesta a lo que se enfrentaban, no habían huellas, por lo tanto era una incógnita.

Seto, proclamo delante de la prensa, que esto llevaría a los limites de todos sus oficiales, que se aseguren de guardar la calma entre la multitud de gente, que prevengan cualquier suceso inesperado.

En la casa de Moto, los dos hermanos disfrutaban de la cena. Aunque siempre distante de todo, era el hermano mayor, Yami.

Esa noche no expreso ningún sentimiento, mas bien parecía desconsolado y mesurado. Su hermano Yugi, siempre optimista intento subirle el animo, pero este se ve alejado de cualquier sentimiento, aunque su mirada fue robada por la incompresible luna.

-Tu siempre tan distante de todo- Dijo Yugi, haciendo pucheros.

-Eso no significa que dejes de importarme, al contrario, cada que me embellezco de la naturaleza, pienso en los que amo- Dijo Yami con una sonrisa.

-Los sucesos de Domino City han sido desbastadores. Lo sabes no verdad?, puesto q siempre estas en tu mundo te aviso que tengas mas cuidado al salir, pues de ti nunca se sabe donde estarás-

-No te preocupes mi hermanito-

-Siempre dices eso, pero a veces pienso que solo vivo en mentiras. Todos aquí siempre evitan hablarme de mi pasado, o cosas así. Mi madre, mi abuelo también evitan estos temas- Dijo Yugi.

-Que quieres saber? Vives una vida normal, con una familia que te ama y te protege-

-Si, pero después de eso...-

-No hables de eso!, sabes muy bien que esta prohibido-

-Si, pero yo quiero saber que sucedió aquel día-

-Ya te lo e dicho Yugi, tu abstén de cualquier recuerdo del pasado, no sirve de nada, eso solo fue un accidente, como te lo explicamos miles de veces-

-Un accidente!, eso siempre me dicen, no porque haya olvidado mi pasado me tomen como un tonto-

-Yo...-

-Nada Yugi!, eso es todo lo que debes de saber y es la verdad!-

Yugi salió de la habitación, y en la inmensa soledad, solo un cuerpo habitaba lleno de remordimientos, su cara se comenzó a demacrar. Las luces fueron apagadas, el desconsuelo de una vida de engaños le pesaban.

A pesar del alboroto en la ciudad, y de las patrullas. Yami decidió salir.

Nadie se dio cuenta, avanzo por las calles mas temibles de la ciudad, era una alma vagabunda entre luces empobrecidas de luz. Los recuerdos le fueron abundando, cada uno de ellos, les recordaba la impotencia que sentía.

Recordó las muertes anunciadas en las noticias. Solo pensó en aquello, y en su hermano Yugi, pues esas abominaciones, ocuparon gran parte de sus pensamientos. Intento eludirlos, pero era inevitable, aun así con el tiempo ya no los fue eludiendo, y parecía aceptarlo. Todo por el bienestar de su hermano.

La noche sombría tenia envuelto a Yami absorto en sus pensamientos. Camino bajo los puentes de la ciudad, las patrullas se veían por todos lados, pero inconscientemente el los evitaba.

De pronto una pequeña luz en el callejón, cerca del cine logro captar su atención. Esta opaca luz, que no tenia nada de interesante, hizo que Yami se despojara de sus pensamientos, a su apuro, logro correr hacia el lugar.

Las imágenes fueron devastadoras, la sangre corría por doquier, el cadáver poseía una mueca de desprecio. Sus ojos exhalaban un odio profundo y devastador para todos aquellos que mirasen al cuerpo que yacía ahí.

Yami solo abrió la boca; del impacto cayo al suelo, no sintió dolor alguno, sino un terror devastador controlando su débil cuerpo. No pensó en nadie ni en nada, solo estuvo ahí, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, capto aquellas imágenes como suyas, las cuales ni en su lecho de muerte olvidaría.

Se acerco con trémulo de pavor, y toco el cuerpo con esperanzas de que aun poseyera algún signo vital. Pero esto fue en vano. Había tocado el cuerpo, y para su desgracia las huellas tangibles de su mano quedaron ahí.

Todos debían estar en sus casas, no habitaba un solo alma por las recorridas calles de Domino, aunque eso él creía. Fue inevitable que corriera.

Comenzó alguien a gritar, diciendo que el criminal estaba en el callejón, los guardias fueron sigilosos y este aunque al principio intento huir, entendió de inmediato que era inútil. Había caído en la trampa, en la trampa del verdadero criminal, tal vez, y en este momento volvió a pensar, el criminal había podido vigilar sus pasos, sin que él tuviera la mas mínima idea, pero esto le lleno de un miedo insulso, carente de sentido, se dejo arrebatar por la cólera.

-YO NO FUI! YO NO FUI! YO NO FUI- Gritaba, como si el peso del mundo le viniera encima.

Pero aquella misma noche, aquella noche carente de amor, y del calor de un hogar, Yami conoció las tristes tinieblas de un calabozo, una cárcel donde parecía que ninguna esperanza llegaba en aquel lugar.

Esa mujer, esa mujer que grito... Él! ya sabia quien había sido, quien podía manipular tan cruelmente esos actos, solo ella, esa mujer.

Que ingenuo, aun llevaba consigo la fragancia de un niño, que no conocía mal alguna, a pesar de que lo conoció en su estado mas puro, él conseguía disuadirlo de manera inmediata.

Sí, un hombre que sufría, y a pesar de todo su amor por su familia, era lo único que hizo que saliera adelante. Aquel niño de ojos violetas, que tenia una gran similitud con él. Era su otra mitad, su otra alma, porque era como el yin- yang, que a pesar de ser totalmente opuestos, tenían la necesidad de estar juntos.

Y aunque débil e inseguro era Yugi, el lo amaba de esa forma, de esa única forma, de la pureza inevitable de un ángel. Pero este, alado de gente de corazones incrédulos, podía infectar el suyo, por eso no debía dejarlo solo, siempre tenia que protegerlo, amarlo y cuidarlo. Como un jardinero vive de sus plantas, Yami vivía de Yugi, un ser tan parecido a las rosas.

Y al principio de todo, se creía que tales rosas de color rojos, eran blanca, así pensaba Yami, que Yugi era una rosa blanca, y que no debía de ser manchada ni por la mas mínima gota de sangre, para que este no perdiera su pureza, y no se convirtiese en rosa roja, como todos pensaban que eran. Pero Yami muy adentro, en los confines guardados de su corazón sabia y creía que las rosas en su estado mas puro eran blancas, por esto semejaba a su querido hermano a estas flores.

Ahora que podía hacer?, Que explicación lógica podría dar a un jurado?, Que podía decirle a su hermano?, y sobre todo, Como lo iba a proteger?.

El miedo quería indundarle, pero el no dejo que eso siguiese perturbando en su mente, y durmió en las sombras, frías de una celda, de lo que el consideraba un calabazo sin salida, y donde tarde o temprano la muerte llegaría, y con eso se llevara consigo el ultimo soplo de esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>SayoriSakura<strong>: Bueno aquí estoy con un fic mas, dedicado a mi hermana Tania y Nadia, y a mi querido Ronnie.

Ellos me inspiran siempre, e tenido una semana atareada!, por no decir terrible. Pero e cumplido con el segundo capitulo de este fic. Y lo seguiré cada semana. Gracias por los review.

Sayonara!


	3. El mito del YingYang

**Una navidad sangrienta**

**El mito del Ying-Yang**

Esa pequeña luz que deslizan por los espacios de aquellos garrotes. Allí yacía un cuerpo acostado, mientras parecía ver, absorto el infinito cielo que se desprendía en frente de él por un pequeño hueco de la cárcel. Que desdén de la vida, que quiso quitarle todo lo que amaba en menos de un día.

En aquel instante su odio creció, donde los pensamientos mas arcanos se desarrollaron en su totalidad. Su mirada fría, se había convertido en indescriptible, sus ojeras solo hacían acrecentar la mirada de terror que ponía. De sus cálidos ojos carmesí, se convirtieron en un rojo sangre, ya no mostraba señal de vida.

Ahí en aquel lugar donde el amor parecía una utopia, de las personas que soñaban mas haya de la realidad. Dejo de amar, dejo de sentir, dejo de culparse, y dentro de el se radicaba el mal reencarnado. Un cuerpo lúgubre, donde parecía llenarse a cada instante de resentimientos, se había convertido en la discordia humana. Un cuerpo manchado de pecados lejos de algún día conocer la pureza eterna.

Solo deseo la venganza hacia esa persona, que día a día fue su tortura.

El que dirigía este caso, Seto Kaiba, se había enterado en la madrugada de que el supuesto criminal, fue capturado en escena. Donde una joven de hermosura indescriptible lo encontró lleno de sangre, y grito desconsolada de ver la escena.

Seto no se lo creyó hasta verlo y juzgarlo con sus propios ojos, de ver aquel lacayo enfrente suyo, y de cuestionarlo.

Aquella mañana de estupendo paisaje, Seto Kaiba se vistió con sus mejores ropas, pero su mente perturbada, no quiso creer que aquel ser inmune, ya fue capturado, era imposible.

-Como alguien que planeaba todo tan cuidadosamente, podía cometer un error imperdonable?- Se cuestiono Seto Kaiba, mientras se veia en un espejo, sus ojos gélidos.

Se encamino hacia su auto. Y sintió como alguien lo iba observando, pero fue en vano perseguir con la mirada, pues iba mas rápido, y de manera sigilosa, que su aura parecía no existir.

Al llegar a la cárcel, los oficiales le saludaron. Parecía un calabozo, el olor era putrefacto, la gente era asquerosa, y decían insultos a cada paso que el daba.

Llego a la ultima celda, donde no se encontraba ningún criminal, sólo, aquel infame que cometió crímenes seriales, por mas de dos meses.

-Con que eres tú- Dijo Seto.

Yami no contesto ante nada, y Seto se iba desesperando. Vio aquellos ojos sin vidas, color a sangre. Su mirada le causaba repulsión.

Su cordura se había acabado.

-No vas a cooperar?, vas hacer esto mas difícil?- Pregunto Seto, con una mueca de asco.

Llego al ultimo recurso, infligir tortura. Le pego en el estomago una patada, lo que hizo que Yami se retorciera de dolor en el piso. Una de sus manos tocaba su frágil estomago. Aun así Yami no reacciono, se quedo ahí tirado. Seto puso su pie en la cara, y lo iba pisando cada vez con mas furia.

-Eres una basura humana-

Seto lo hacia con mas fuerza, ya era algo común para él, todos esos años practico todo tipo de golpes a los criminales mas duros que pudo haber tenido Domino City.

Pero este era diferente, este parecía que el dolor se le era algo ajeno, porque a pesar de que lo sentía, no hacia nada para defenderse, mas bien solo miraba aquel hueco que habita en frente de el, donde los pequeños rayos de sol le daban a su cara pisoteada.

Seto intento calmarse. Pero era inevitable, lo tomo de su camisa con sus manos, y aquellos ojos se chocaron con los de él, parecían no tener ningún brillo de vida alguna.

Seto no sintió en ese momento ningún sentimiento alguno, mas que la melancolía. Ese joven que parecía no tener vida, que la locura había terminado por matar a su pobre cordura, no podía ser aquel temible criminal, mas bien solo era un trampa.

Eso pensó Seto Kaiba, ese joven de ojos color sangre, no podía ser un criminal serial nunca.

-Por que?, no entiendo como aquel criminal, quiso utilizar y culpar a otros- Se dijo a si mismo.

Seto, dejo de pegarle a Yami, pues en su mente, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también en su corazón, sabia que Yami estaba muy lejos de ser aquel criminal.

Antes de salir del lugar Yami, con sus pocas fuerzas, se arrastro y cogió las ropas de Seto, tirando débilmente de ellas.

Con el poco aliento que tenia, y lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar, antes de quedar inconsciente fue:

-Cuida... De... Yu..-

Seto se marcho de aquel lugar, no podía expresar alguna emoción, ni siquiera, compasión humana, de brindarle alguna ayuda a aquel joven.

Lo único que ahora tenia en su cabeza, fueron aquellas palabras que pronuncio el supuesto criminal.

-Cuidar de alguien?, Sólo debían de cuidarse de él...- Dijo, pues a pesar de sus dudas de que Yami no era el criminal, no habían pruebas que contradigan eso.

Pero asi era la ley, se necesitaban pruebas para probar la inocencia de alguien, y Yami no las poseía.

Aquella mañana, todo domino City había recuperado su normalidad. Las personas salían sin temor, y caminaban con mucha tranquilidad. Menos el hermano menor de Yami.

Yugi, se quedo desconsolado, lloro toda la mañana, por su hermano, diciendo a él mismo, que Yami jamas fue aquel criminal, que todos decían.

Recibieron muchas ofensas en la tienda de juegos. A tal punto que decidieron cerrar temprano.

Pero la verdad era que tal vez, no la volverían abrir nunca.

Yugi sintió pavor, de ir a ver a su hermano, de dudar de la inocencia de él, y sobretodo, de las burlas y torturas, que sus compañeros podían hacerle.

Después de cuestionarse por varias horas, lo único que hizo despertar a Yugi de sus lagrimas y pensamientos fúnebres, fue el desconsuelo que su hermano podía estar pasando.

Se armo de valor, al recordar como su hermano en varias ocasiones lo defendió, de las temibles amenaza de sus compañeros del salón.

Salió en una capucha negra. Con gafas para el sol, e intento peinar su cabello para que caba en la gorra.

El traje perfecto, nadie podía reconocerlo. Se fue hasta la prisión. Donde la multitud de gente clamaba por la muerte de Yami.

Yugi sintió un escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Intento entrar, pero varios oficiales, cuidaban la puerta de entrada.

Tubo que hablar con algunos oficiales, para decir que el era el hermano del criminal serial. Y sobretodo que para él también era una sorpresa lo que estaba pasando.

Yugi a diferencia de su hermano, poseía una tierna mirada, su estatura coincidía con el perfume de inocencia que poseía.

Y enamoraba a todos con su cara de niño. Así que los oficiales lo llevaron hasta la celda. Lo dejaron entrar, era su hermano y tenia derecho de verlo, pero Yugi pidió encarecidamente, que lo dejaran estar a solas con su hermano. Lo revisaron, y no llevaba nada, ningún objeto que le facilitara la salida a Yami para huir de la cárcel.

Yugi se horrorizo al ver el estado de su hermano, vio que aquel cuerpo estaba demacrado, y golpeado, tenia un ojo hinchado de color morado.

Lo intento levantar, pero este no reaccionaba, pensó lo peor, y empezó a llorar, aquellas dulces lagrimas caían en el rostro de su hermano.

Yami se levanto y vio como su querido hermano lloraba al desconsuelo por él, en ese momento, sus sentimientos de amor y ternura revivieron, que pensó, jamas llegarían a ese lugar.

Toco el rostro de Yugi. Y este en cambio abrazo a su hermano mayor.

Los dos hermanos se habían encontrado, y Yugi comenzó a hablar sobre lo que sucedía en la tienda de juegos. Yami lo escucho con suma atención.

Por otra parte, el verdadero asesino en serio, seguía con sus actos perversos.

-Donde están mis ojos?- Preguntaba una joven, donde la tristeza había acabado por completo con ella.

-Mis ojos... Los necesito... Necesito para llorar... Para intentar soportar esto- dijo aquella joven de cabellos rizados rubios, con una voz entrecortada del dolor.

No habitaba absolutamente nadie en aquel lugar, varias veces intento levantarse, per sus manos estaban atadas, a piedras pesadas. Al principio se desespero y derrumbo todo lo que habitaba en aquel lugar, se corto los pies, no sabia exactamente con que, pero parecían ser cuchillos que ella mismo había lanzado de la desesperación.

-No lo entiendes no verdad?- Dijo otra joven que habitaba en el lugar, Sus mechones cubrían todo el rostro, y cuando alzo la mirada se reflejo sus ojos en el espejo, que se encontraba en frente.

-Quién eres?, Te han capturado recién? - Pregunto la joven ingenuamente.

-Te equivocas- contesto.- Yo soy la asesina en serie-Dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

La joven dejo de hablar, un silencio incomodo habito en el lugar.

-No lo entiendes, no verdad? - Pregunto la joven de nuevo.

-No...- Respondió, intentando calmar su corazón.

-Yo, e matado a seres impuros, lleno de lujurias, promiscuas, prostitutas, ladrones y estafadores- Tomo un pequeño respiro. - Eso no lo ponen en las televisión, sus familiares no saben lo que realmente son, sólo muestran mascaras, disfrazados de seré humanos, pero son solo carroña.

-Por que? ... Por que Yo?- Dijo la joven con mucho temor.

-Porque para todo, se necesita un sacrificio de pureza. El mundo se rige así, lo se, las personas inocentes siempre se sacrifican por otros, son bondadosos, pero, esos corazones terminan hostigados, convertidos en la discordia humana, un cuerpo capaz de mancharse con pecados. Es como un agua tan pura, una pequeña gota de tinta negra, es capaz de contaminarlo todo. Tu eres ese pequeño sacrificio. Tu alma también se contaminara, pero eres pura y virgen.- Dijo la joven cogiendo el cuchillo botado, avanzo donde la joven, y la tomo por el mentón con sus manos.

-Que me harás?- pregunto la joven, sintiendo que cogió el cuchillo.

-Eso no importa ahora, ya lo sabes, no olvides nunca mi nombre, aunque ahora el odio que habita en ti, jamas te deje tocar el cielo; en el infierno, no lo olvides... No olvides quien fue la que te mato, y la que fue capaz de sembrar, un odio tan profundo, en un corazón tan puro... Mi nombre... Es Tea. Escuchaste bien? Tea Gardner- Acerco el cuchillo al corazón de la joven, y le apuñalo. Brotó de su boca la sangre, manchando el cuerpo de Tea.

Tea se levanto, y se vio en el espejo.

-No creo que nadie lo entienda nunca, el ying-yang, viven juntos, ellos reencarnaron, Yami no es el que dice ser... Yo se como es. Yo siempre te ame, pero ese absurdo ser, llamado el ying siempre te poseía, no podían vivir sin el uno y el otro... Exacto, eso siempre fue... Yo solo lo quiero eliminar de nuestra vida amor... Si lo elimino... Si lo elimino...-Sonrío descaradamente.- Si lo elimino... Por fin podremos ser felices tu y yo... Aunque el no lo sepa, tu siempre fuiste mío... Él, ya no recuerda, ya no recuerda a su verdadero hermano... Al inhumano que habita en ti, y ese odio y pronto tu amor serán todo mío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SayoriSakura:<strong>_ Me retrase pero pido una disculpa, tuve mucho que hacer esta semana, por la feria de ciencias e.e horrible!, me estrese demasiado... Bueno espero y disfruten este cap. No se olviden de dejar Review :3 Por cierto cambiare el nombre del fic se llamara: La discordia del sentimiento humano. Sonara raro, pero creo que ya me estoy desviando de la navidad XD!, aunque los sucesos que vienen después de este capitulo, tengan que ver con la navidad, en sí el fic no se trata de la navidad, algo contradictorio, bueno haber si me dicen que nombre les gusta mas para este fic o.o

Pero de por si acaso cambie el nombre del fic xD ya saben como se llamara.

Sayonara!


	4. El árbol de navidad

**Una navidad sangrienta**

**El gran árbol de navidad**

Se proclama que el gran árbol de navidad iba a ser inaugurado, en los primeros días de diciembre, la emoción se sitúo por toda la ciudad, era una tradición ir todas las familias juntos a ver como el árbol deslumbraba con sus colores de navidad a la multitud.

La ciudad estaba vestida de color rojo y verde, los niños jugaban por doquier. Se veía a la gente apurada comprando regalos, y las botitas no podían faltar en las casas. Todo esto causaba emoción, la gente se ponía sus mejores ropas de invierno para ir a ver el gran árbol. Sólo se veía la risa desde los mas pequeños hasta los mas grandes. Sin duda alguna esta fecha abría los corazones mas necios de la sociedad.

Pero todo esto le causaba a Tea repulsión, un asco, un dolor abdominal con el deseo de vomitar. Se encontraba en la vereda de los carros caminando con gesto de mueca, nadie la notaba, porque todos estaban contentos con la navidad, que nadie notaria un corazón tan putrefacto.

Siguió toda la mañana caminando, hasta que de pronto un niño de corta edad, se tropezó con ella. Sus ojos cálidos, pedían disculpas a la señorita con quien tropezó, Tea cambio de expresión, en ese momento se dejo envolver por la magia que poseían los niños, y esa sonrisa picara.

Su madre lo llamo al pequeño y solo levanto su débil mano como ademan de despedida. En ese momento Tea recordó los hermosos ojos de su amado Yami.

Se aventuro hacia el parque de Domino, donde se sentó y dio de comer a los pajaritos que venían. En ese momento, se dejo invadir por toda la melancolía situada a través de los años.

Fue en aquel parque donde conoció a Yami, que era dos años mayor que ella. Recordó entonces, como sus ojos se abatían de lagrimas de rencor, y corrió por todos lados, hasta sin darse cuenta tropezar con un joven de ojos carmesí, su sonrisa la vislumbro, y el parque lleno de todo tipos de rosas, adornaban ese mágico momento, fue ahí donde Tea logro sentir amor por primera vez.

En ese instante, recordó las margaritas, las azucenas, las rosas, las dalias con sus exquisitos perfumes que poseían cada una de aquellas flores, las cual en toda su vida jamas presto atención, solo aquel día de verano, también recordó el césped húmedo por las regaderas, y los sofocantes rayos de sol que le tocaron el rostro diáfano a Yami, y el incontenible calor que se desprendía.

Todo aquello quedo impregnado en su memoria. Cerro profundamente los ojos y con su nariz intento captar aquellos inocentes olores de su juventud. Pero no logro recibir algún olor solo la tierra húmeda por el incontenible frío.

Siguió caminando por el parque y recordando como ese mágico momento cambio su vida para siempre.

Para esa época, Tea ya tenia serios problemas con respecto a su salud mental, pero ninguno de estos fue tan severo; Solo su psiquis estaba un poco perturbado, pero esa mañana, solo su corazón era el motivado. Yami paso sus yemas por el rostro de la joven, y quito aquellas gotitas que se desprendían de sus ojos, le regalo su pañuelo, y las manos de ella temblaron pavorosamente. Yami la acompaño a tomar un helado, la pequeña de ojos zafiros acepto. Se sentaron cerca de las margaritas, y Yami cogió la mas pequeña para darle.

Tea no hablo en todo el camino, solo tomo la mano del joven e iban caminando, y con la otra mano tomaba su helado.

Todo el día Tea se había dignado a recordar, hasta que toco el reloj las seis de la tarde. Se digno a ir a ver el gran árbol que se encendería a las 9:00 PM, antes que nada se dirigió hacia la casa de Yugi Motou y se aseguro que este vaya a ver el gran árbol de navidad, como lo suponía, Yugi se encaminaba para ese lugar. Era la tradición de la familia ir a ver el árbol, aunque este año Yami no los acompañara.

El lugar se encontraba repleto, Tea lo veía todo, desde los edificios altos de la ciudad y se infiltro en las cámaras de seguridad. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía darse cuenta que habitaba una bomba en el gran árbol de navidad, este explotaría a las 9:00 PM.

Tea no deseaba que Yami se acercara al gran árbol, así que su plan macabro era culparlo de uno de los delitos que ella cometió, para así separar a los dos hermanos. Su objetivo principal era Yugi.

Después de la explosión apagaría las luces de la ciudad, y por ultimo iría a la cárcel, a encontrarse con su amado.

Pero todo el perímetro de la ciudad estaba vigilado por Seto Kaiba. Mientras que parte de su gente también estaban en la cárcel vigilando al reo.

Nadie pensó sobre un bomba, todos estaban felices y en familia.

A las 8:00 PM, empezó el acto de navidad, Tea salió del lugar, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yami. Sedujo a uno de los guardias, y con una droga lo dejo dormido, y tomo sus llaves. Después de un tiempo hizo lo mismo con los demás. Todo el lugar quedo libre. Se encamino hacia la ultima celda. Ningún hombre presto atención, con la oscuridad no se veía quien era.

Abrió la celda, y se sentó a frente de Yami. Este quedo con el impacto del estupor, y el miedo lo abatió, a tal punto que se cayo, no logro articular ninguna palabra. Se quedo sentado y dejo que transcurriera los minutos, hasta poderse calmar.

-Yugi morirá en unas cuantas horas- Dijo Tea, sonriendo.

-De que hablas?- Dijo calmado, intentando no creer lo que decía.

-Me recuerdas, no verdad?- Tea intento jugar con el por un rato. Se acosto en las piernas de Yami, y este no le rechazo.

-Como no recordarte... Pero, que le hiciste a Yugi?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Aun ahora estas a tiempo de salvarlo... Pero eso no va a pasar...- Pronuncio, jugando con los mechones rubios de Yami.

-QUE LE HICISTE?- Dijo Yami eufórico, intentado controlarse.

-Aun nada-Tea se separa de Yami-. Active una bomba a las 9:00 PM, pronto todo el centro de Domino será destruido, no te afanes, no alcanzaras en menos de 10 min la bomba se activara, y con ello Yugi morirá.

Yami se iba a ir corriendo, hasta que Tea lo tomo por la mano, se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios, Yami abrió sus ojos, Tea solo sonrío.

Salió del lugar con el sabor a fresa en su boca, Tea lo había planeado desde el principio, y tenia todo calculado, intento llegar, pero todo fue en vano.

Tea en ese momento, gravo en su memoria, el sabor de sus labios. El lugar no era el apropiado, era maloliente, y el olor a sangre y dientes podridos se deslizaban por toda la cárcel, también el sudor de los hombres, y se sentía la tensión y el miedo en todo el lugar.

Decidió abrir a todos los de la cárcel. Nadie entendía porque, pero ninguno se detuvo a pensar, nadie vio quien les abrió, solo la oscuridad se sentía, pues unos minutos antes, las luces de Domino City habían sido quitados, y antes de encender el gran árbol con las reservas de luz, todos los presos huyeron. El caos se sentía por todas las calles y callejones del lugar.

Tocaron las 9:00 PM, Yami no llego a tiempo, la bomba había acabado con todos los del lugar, las risas habían muerto, y la navidad solo dejo sangre por todo el lugar. Yami se rindió no avanzo, se desplomo en el suelo gritando y llorando, lo único que le importaba era su querido hermano y su familia. Las cenizas y la ropa pululaban el lugar. Solo vio como calmaban el extenuante fuego, y los que pudieron salvarse con quemaduras de tercer grado; olía a carne quemada, y a sal por las lagrimas derramadas. Yami no pensó en nada, volvió al mismo estado de antes. La depresión acabo con él.

Mientras tanto Tea solo reía en su hogar. Acabo por fin con la persona que mas amaba Yami en todo el mundo, el era su único impedimento hacia la felicidad eterna. Lo ultimo que faltaba.

-Es la muerte de Yami- Sonrío, mientras que se dejo invadir por la locura de sus pensamientos, solo tenia que planear ahora como matar al que mas amaba, y después de eso suicidarse, así los dos serian felices eternamente.

En todo el lugar no había luz, solo una pequeña vela con su pobre alumbramiento. Tea se sentó en su escritorio, y sintio como el filo de un cuchillo poseia su cuello, y vio por el reflejo del cuchillo sus ojos llenos de temor, por primera vez Tea sentía miedo.

-Si antes no te mato yo- Dijo Yugi con una sonrisa hablando al oído de Tea.

* * *

><p><strong>SayoriSakura:<strong> Ok! De seguro nadie imagino que Yugi estuviera a punto de matar a Tea xD!, no esperen, nadie imaginaria que Yugi también fuera un demente, pero quisiera ver sus caras :D al ver que Yugi tomo un cuchillo, la verdad de seguro estarán todos confundidos, y es que aun el pasado de Yugi no esta claro, y sobretodo, en el capitulo anterior, el Yugi que conociamos, era totalmente adorable y hermoso, y ahora que salga de la nada así xP es demasiado traumante.

Pero bueno xD! Después de levantarme a las 8:00 AM a escribir esto con mucho sueño, me fui a comer un rico flan :3 y me inspire con ese sabor suculento en mi boca.

Lo unico que puedo decirles es Feliz Navidad (no esperen falta una semana y para eso tendré que publicar el siguiente cap) D:

Entonces hasta la prox

Sayonara! :)


	5. confusión de personalidades

**Una navidad sangrienta**

**Confusión de personalidades**

-Yu...Gi...- Pronuncio lentamente, mientras que el filo del cuchillo estaba haciendo una herida poco profunda en su cuello, apenas y raspaba su débil garganta.

-Te equivocas Tea... - Dijo Yugi, muy coquetamente, lamiendo la oreja de su víctima-. Yo no soy Yugi, yo soy Yami-

-De que hablas- Abrió los ojos del impacto. El miedo estaba recorriendo por su sangre, y su corazón se acelero, como una bomba de tiempo.

-Yami y Yo, somos hermanos gemelos, pero siempre pensaste mal. Ahora lo entiendes?, la única gran diferencia entre nosotros es nuestra personalidad, pero tu, hasta el ultimo momento que pasaste con nosotros, no te diste cuenta que cambiamos de identidad...- Hizo una pausa, mientras recordaba con esmero aquel trágico día-

-No... entiendo...- Decía con entre cortadas palabras.

Tea, yo haría cualquier cosa por proteger a mi hermano, y para hacerlo no dudaría- Se acerco de nuevo a su oreja-. No dudaría ni un segundo en matarte.

-Lo olvide- explicare. Aquel trágico día, Yugi quiso ayudarte, pero sabia muy bien que no aceptarías la ayuda de él, porque decías estar enamorada de mi, entonces como buen hermano que soy, le ofrecí cambiar de identidad. Así que aprendimos nuestras diferentes personalidades.

Tea se enfureció, Frunció el ceño, y sin que Yami se de cuenta, tomo la mano donde habitaba el cuchillo.

-Ahora que tal si jugamos- Dijo Tea, mientras que su furia la enloquecía.

-No me crees, no verdad?- Dijo Yami.

Ni una sola palabra- Pronuncio Tea, con el cuchillo amenazando a Yami de apuñalarlo.

-Te haré creer... - Dijo-. Aquel día, Yugi iba a asesinar a tu padre, él ya sabia que había abusado de ti por mucho tiempo, pero no lo iba a dejar ir solo, eso jamas! era mi hermano, y mi responsabilidad. Decidí ayudarlo, solo por salvar a un ramera!- Grito.

-Eso es mentira!- Se encamino a apuñalar a Yami. Pero fallo, le doblo el brazo y nuevamente le tenia el cuchillo en el cuello a Tea.

Tu padre golpeo a Yugi sin misericordia, a tal punto que perdió la memoria. Y te enojaste conmigo, porque pensabas que yo era Yugi, y que te salve aquel día, porque en tu mente siempre quisiste: " Que tu príncipe azul te salvara de la miseria de vida". Aquella navidad fúnebre, marco a mi hermano para siempre. Sabes porque? El cuando se recupero de su amnesia confundió su personalidad, a tal punto que pensó que era yo...

-Es imposible!-

-No lo es Tea. Yo también me confundí, y todos estos años vivi pensando que era Yugi, y toda esa tontera, ambos trastornamos nuestras personalidades, quedamos completamente al borde de la miseria absoluta. Pero yo no podía decirle nada a Yugi, no podía decirle que no era Yami, porque podría ser peor, podía haber quedado aquel día en coma para siempre, así que con el tiempo realmente pensé que era Yugi, tremenda idiotez de mi parte-

-Tu eres Yami...- Dijo Tea, al observar de frente supo que era Yami-. Esto no me puede estar pasando...

-Algo que jamas pudo olvidar Yugi, fue a su amada Tea, tal vez por esa razón, su mente frágil adopto que era Yo, así tu lo perseguirías. En la cárcel no pudo hacerte nada, porque aunque tenga los recuerdos de un Yami falso, sigue teniendo los sentimientos del noble Yugi.

Yami tomo entre sus manos el cuello de Tea dejando el cuchillo caer, y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Tea veía con terror absoluto los ojos de su amado devorando con delicia como asfixiaba a su víctima.

-Quería matarte con mis propias manos, y disfrutar del momento de tu agonía-

Tea vio la mirada de Yami, este estaba completamente ciego, no veía mas que la sed de matar y de sangre, se enloquecía con cada intento que Tea intentaba salvar su frágil vida.

Tea se agacho fingiendo perdida de inconsciencia, mientras que tomo el cuchillo entre sus temerosas manos.

-Desde cuando dudó en matar a alguien?- Se dijo a si misma, mientras que vio como Yami se iba calmando, y en el momento oportuno agarro el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas y le rasguño su rostro, la sangre manaba haciendo charcos, sin querer había lastimado uno de los ojos de Yami.

Este se desespero y la empobrecida luz de la vela cayó en el piso de madera, se produjo un incendio que llamaría la atención de las autoridades. Tea sabia que tenia que huir, pero Yami con el dolor de su ojo agarro con fuerzas el hombro de Tea impidiendo que saliera.

-Esto no es el final Tea, te vendrán peores desgracias, por lo que hiciste de niña tendrás que pagarlo y te haré pagar, hemos recordado parte... Pero lo peor vendrá después- Dijo Yami con una sonrisa diabólica.

Tea lo observo seriamente, pero mientras los segundos avanzaban, también sonrío con el mayor descaro del mundo.

-Entonces que empiece el juego, recuerda que si Yugi se entera de la verdad y cae en coma, todo esto acabara al instante- Dijo Tea con una sonrisa en sus labios carmesí.

Tea huyo del lugar justo a tiempo, la policía se acercaba con rapidez, como si fueran leones detrás de su presa.

Para suerte de ella, no podrían entrar, y todos las muertes que podían delatarla se consumieron en aquel instante, las llamas consumirían todo, los bomberos siempre llegan tarde, lo que encontraran solo serán cenizas, y si encontraran algo que la inculpara no habría como saber quien fue la que hizo todo eso.

Por otra parte Yami se alejo del lugar, se encamino para llegar a su casa, mientras que se encontró con todo tipo de personas, puesto que los ladrones sacudían a toda la ciudad, los policías y la FBI estaba saturada, todo en Domino City había colapsado, no se vería la paz por mucho tiempo. Y por si fuese poco, tendrían que buscar a su hermano, y seguir fingiendo ignorancia sobre lo ocurrido.

Se encamino hacia el gran árbol quemado, y vio el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente en el suelo, se acerco, y observo su rostro, tocando con las yemas de los dedos su delicado cuerpo y quitando los mechones que tapaban sus hermosos ojos violetas.

-Te equivocaste una vez mas Tea, el no es el Yang, el es el Ying- Dijo mientras que una sonrisa y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos al ver el armonioso y pacifico cuerpo de su hermano. - Yo no puedo... Yo nunca podré aprender a sentir como tu...-

Con las pocas fuerzas que poseía su agotado cuerpo, cargo a Yugi entre sus hombros, lo llevo hasta su hogar, donde su madre y su abuelito los encontró a los dos en un estado abominable.

-Que paso Yugi?- Le dijeron a Yami, el ya se había acostumbrado a que le dijeron Yugi.

-No lo se mama, lo encontré en muy mal estado cerca de la estación- Dijo Yami con una voz enternecedora.

Su abuelito cargo el cuerpo de Yugi hasta la habitación de los dos hermanos, estos dormían juntos. Yami se desvistió y se puso la pijama sabia que mañana vendrían por Yugi los de la cárcel a inculparlo, pero esta vez tenia un plan completamente organizado.

En toda la noche no pudo dormir, y en cambio se puso en la cabecera de la cama de Yugi a contemplar como este dormía, el podía identificar a su hermano Yugi, por como dormía y su gestos amables, el carecía de eso.

Toda la noche vio la luna, y escucho a los policías ir y venir. Mientras que su mente comenzó a vagar por el valle de sus recuerdos.

-En la tarde que por primera vez fui a visitarte a la cárcel me di cuenta de que no era tu Yugi, y que jamas podré serlo, te protegí, y me mentí a mi mismo, solo por ti. Tuve miedo de ir a verte, pero no era por la gente, pensé que era por eso, pero me equivoque, e intentando aclarar mi mente, en el camino mientras me ocultaba, pase por los lugares donde nos gustaba estar y jugar, y mi mente tuvo un fuerte mareo, y sin querer me vinieron recuerdos que eran míos verdaderamente. Pase por el hospital de Domino, y lo recordé absolutamente todo, eras tu el que perdió la memoria, y revolviste las personalidades, yo seguí este juego absurdo. Entonces con tristeza recordé a Tea. Esa hermosa joven de ojos zafiros, recordé como la amaste, y la odie, la odie tanto que mi corazón solo quería y quiere esa venganza. Entonces me di cuenta de la verdad, y estaba tan clara, yo era Yami. Y no lo dudaría otra vez. Yo te protegeré, es así y siempre debió ser así- Se dijo a si mismo, mientras vigilaba los sueños de su hermano.

Se lo que pasara después hermano, se que pronto te darás cuenta, espero y eso no te afecte, mientras tanto, mientras ese día llegue, yo no dejare que nada te lo haga recordar de inmediato, o se las consecuencias de eso, se que si pasa eso, caerías en coma, y yo... Yo no quiero perder a mi hermano; por ti luche día a día

Mientras tanto Tea quedo completamente perpleja ante todo lo sucedido, por primera vez sintió el miedo invadir su cuerpo, por primera vez sintió odio y amor por Yami. En unas pocas horas, el lugar se empapo, la lluvia cubría el lugar, y por ende se refugio en los callejones. Se sentó a mirar la noche nublada, comprendió que Yugi había sacrificado todo por ella.

-Que idiota, yo jamas lo amare, mi corazón es de Yami- Rio.

Salió del lugar a refrescarse entre la lluvia, y este la empapo, mientras que en aquel lugar donde nadie habitaba, se dejo llevar por su cuerpo, y bailo ballet en la lluvia, sintió como las gotas hacían su cuerpo mas pesado, y ella mas ligera como una pluma se movía, dio varios giros, y al terminar se alzo de puntas y miro al cielo donde se despejaba y daba paso al crepúsculo.

-Este juego será divertido, y esta vez me encargare de matar a Yugi, desaparecerlo para siempre, y que su insignificante vida no haya valido nada, y que nadie lo recuerde- Miro profundamente al cielo mientras se reía y la ultima gota cayo de la lluvia, en su mejilla-. Te matare Yugi Motou, porque siempre fuiste mas importante para Yami que yo.

Por otra parte Seto Kaiba estaba encolerizado, no aguanto y destruyo todo lo de su escritorio, y de ahí supo que Yami Motou, no era el que ocasiono esto, todo estaba estrictamente vigilado, y las cámaras lo ultimo que gravaron fue que su cuerpo yacía dormido en la celda, y por ultimo se lo encontró en el suelo tirado agonizante, como si hubiera sido ataco, y fue llevado a su casa.

Iba a ser de los Motou sus colegas, necesitaría de ellos para acabar con el asesino en serie. Las investigaciones de la casa, fueron:

"En aquella casa por los menos oscilan entre 30 a 40 cadáveres sin vida, algunos enterrados en el patio, y lo demás en condiciones asquerosas y con quemaduras de tercer nivel"

Esto no ayudaba a Seto, pero esa casa estaba tan alejada de la residencia local de los Motou, y según la vigilancia, el pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras salía no duraba ni 30 minutos en regresar, lo que hacia imposible, porque la residencia estaba tan alejada que demoraría en llegar en 1 hora y media, lo que hizo por fin descartar que Yami había sido el criminal en serie, lo que ahora tenia como sospecha, era que realmente sabia él quien era el criminal en serie. Y si no cooperaba seria tomado como un cómplice, por ende terminaría en la silla eléctrica, o alguna otra condena de muerte.

Seto Kaiba aquella mañana se encamino con toda su patrulla a la casa de Yami Motou.

Mientras que Tea comenzó a declamar un poema al sol crepuscular:

_**Y la muerte no tendrá dominio.**_

_**Muerto es desnudo, todos serán uno**_

_**Con el hombre en el viento y la luna occidental;**_

_**Cuando sus huesos estén limpios**_

_**Y limpios sus huesos se hayan ido,**_

_**Tendrán estrellas en los codos y pies;**_

_**Aunque vayan locos serán cuerdos,**_

_**Aunque se hundan en el mar se elevarán,**_

_**Aunque se pierdan los amantes el amor no,**_

_**Y la muerte no tendrá dominio.**_

_**Y la muerte no tendrá dominio.**_

_**Bajo las vanas corrientes del océano**_

_**Ellos yacen a lo largo sin morir en vano,**_

_**Torciéndose cuando los nervios acechan,**_

_**Atados a una rueda, ellos no se quebrarán;**_

_**La fe en sus manos nunca se romperá,**_

_**Y el unicornio correrá entre los males;**_

_**Separando todo jamás se desarmarán;**_

_**Y la muerte no tendrá dominio.**_

_**Y la muerte no tendrá dominio.**_

_**Las gaviotas ya nunca clamarán en sus oídos,**_

_**Ni las olas romperán sonoras sobre la costa;**_

_**Cuando brote un capullo la flor no alzará**_

_**La cabeza a los golpes de la tormenta;**_

_**Aunque sean dementes y muertos como clavos,**_

_**Líderes de los martillados entre margaritas;**_

_**Descansando al sol hasta que el sol descanse,**_

_**Y la muerte no tendrá dominio.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SayoriSakura:<strong>_ Aqui les traigo este 5 cap, se que los dejara perplejos XD No creo que se hayan imaginado esto, pero la verdad me encanto escribir este capitulo todo demente, huy me parece que me pase con lo psicologico, aunque se pondra peor :3 se los aseguro, por cierto el poema final no es mio. Repito no es mío, es de los fabulosos poetas malditos; específicamente de Dylan Thomas. Espero y les haya gustado, y que me dejan Reviews agradezco a todos los que han seguido leyendo este fic y dejado review espero y hayan pasado una feliz navidad!, y que Jesus haya nacido en sus corazones (en sentido figurado, claro esta!)

Que Dios los bendiga :3

Sayonara!


	6. La trampa

**Una navidad sangrienta**

**La trampa**

Seto había tardado, una hora y media en trasladarse a la casa de los Motou. Al llegar se sorprendió por la pequeña tienda cerrada que habitaba ahí.

Fue solo, no quiso que ninguno de sus colegas entraran a la casa, su mirada seria y gélida rodeaban el lugar. No dio ni un movimiento hasta pasado 10 minutos, analizo con cuidado cada parte de la casa.

Aun recordaba con temor, la cruzada de miradas con el preso. Tenia esa angustia clavada dentro de él mismo, a tal efecto que por las noches recordaba aquellos ojos que le impactaron desde el primer momento.

Pudo disuadir sus pensamientos, y se encamino hacia la puerta de los Motou con pasas sigilosos, y toco el timbre. El sonido lo perturbo un poco, solo de imaginarse que en pocos minutos las miradas chocarían de nuevo.

Una señora de cabello castaño abrió, y de inmediato se dio cuenta que la policía había llegado, los dejo pasar, el joven Seto Kaiba, dijo que sólo quería hablar con Yami un momento.

Seto se dirigió a la habitación, abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una escena que le mareo por un segundo.

Yugi cuidaba de Yami, al parecer había estado en vela toda la noche, las ojeras daban a notar que no cerro los ojos en ningún instante, y por lo visto tampoco se movió.

-Yami aun sigue dormido, espere un rato y se levantara- Dijo con mucha ternura Yugi.

Seto se enterneció un poco. Salió del lugar y espero tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala, la señora Motou, se dirigió a darle un tasa de cafe, que el acepto con cordialidad. La mirada seria se fue disipando a medida que el se relajaba.

Yami Motou bajo la escaleras, aunque parecía tener mucha fortaleza, dentro tenia una angustia que no lo dejaba en paz.

Saludo a Seto con la mano, este le correspondió, la sala era amplia, sus paredes parecían estar carcomidas por los años, los muebles aunque eran realmente cómodos, se notaba la vejez en ellos. Seto se dio cuenta que la casa era muy humilde, y que la tienda parecía ser cerrada temporalmente, al parecer la familia Motou pasaba por una crisis económica.

Yami se sentó al frente de Seto, y este comenzó hacer preguntas.

-Yami Motou, estas implicado en los asesinatos seriales, pero no se a demostrado que hayas sido el autor de dichas muertes. Acaso eres el que ayuda al verdadero asesino?- Alcanzo el café, y tomo un sorbo, mientras eludía la mirada con Yami.

-No, yo no recuerdo que paso ayer, la verdad solo vi a una joven acercarse a mí, pero no recuerdo muy bien quien era, al parecer me conocía, su nombre... Su nombre... No lo recuerdo, a pasado mucho tiempo y la poca luz que habitaba en el lugar no me dejo ver, a aquella mujer de peculiar personalidad- Dijo un poco confundido.

Seto poseía poca paciencia, y sabia que si no iba a cooperar, Yami seria enviado devuelta a la cárcel y seria juzgado como autónomo de los asesinatos.

-No quiero recurrir a la violencia, pero si no colabora, será de nuevo trasladado a la comisaría- Dijo Seto, esta vez clavando sus ojos fríos con los Yami.

-Se equivoca!- Pronuncio con exaltación no se nada de los asesinatos en serie, ni de aquella joven.

-Con que es una mujer!, y tú la estas encubriendo!- Dijo del mismo modo que Yugi; exaltado.

-Una mujer... Su voz...- Se comenzó a marear.

-Sí, una mujer, como era? Recuerda, no nos escondas nada, puedes salvar muchas vidas con esto-

Yugi se sintió mareado, y por un segundo recordó aquel beso, que al mismo tiempo sentía que no era para él.

-Esa mujer... No se... Esa mujer... Es igual...a Te...-Dijo, antes de que todo a su alrededor haya cambiado en forma difusa, y sintió como su mente revolvía los recuerdos con mucha particularidad. De pronto su cuerpo cayó al piso. Yacía en aquel lugar frío, mientras que de lejos Yugi se apresuro a ayudarlo.

-No siga oficial, dejelo descansar, su frágil mente no lo soportara- Dijo Yugi.

Lo llevo cargando hacia arriba, mientras Seto, dijo que iba a volver.

Aquella tarde sus oficiales y él, empezaron investigaciones profundas, pasaron todo el día en la casa quemada a las fueras de la ciudad central de Domino. Los cuerpos quemados y los que habitaban escondidos en la tierra fueron expuestos a la morgue.

Sus familiares los reconocieron, y escucho los lamentos, y perdidas de las personas. Aunque la mayoría de todos ellos, habían tenido una vida de lujuria y también pecaminosa. Las mujeres muertas, eran simples prostitutas, que poseían un cuerpo voluptuoso, por la cirugías infligidas.

Por otra parte lo que mas llamo la atención, fue el reporte de una joven desaparecida. La cual, no llevaba, según los reportes previamente analizados, una vida liberal, mas bien era recatada y se caracterizaba por su buen empeño en el colegio.

Aquel día, se excavo profundamente, y se encontró, algo parecido a un sarcófago, la joven fue hallada sin vida, pero, sus ojos no estaban en aquel cuerpo, sus ropas blancas, que denotaban pureza estaban manchadas de rojo, y en una nota, que habitaba en la tumba, decía:

"La discordia de los sentimientos humanos, siempre son buenos desde un principio, pero la maldad habita por medio de las otras personas"

-Que demente pudo hacer esto...- Pronuncio Marik, encargado de las investigaciones seriales.

Vio aquel cuerpo sin vida, fue el único que no se encontró en condiciones desagradables, los demás estaban en estado de putrefacción, nadie sabia como los vecinos no se habían sofocado con el hedor de aquellos cuerpos.

Marik, examinaba previamente el cuerpo, antes de enviar a la morgue, para encontrar alguna pista con el autor de esos crímenes, pero eran tantos cadáveres en estado de descomposición que no aguantaba el olor.

Por ratos intentaba descansar, pero sabia que debía ser rápido, porque los cuerpos no dudarían mucho mas. Y para su mala suerte, el tiempo estaba en contra, en cualquier momento, el asesino podría atacar de nuevo, y la mayoría de los presos huyeron sin dejar rastro alguno.

No encontró nada, era muy astuta, parecía que hubiera nacido para esto.

Seto nuevamente se encolerizo, pero sabia que era una mujer, lo tenia ahora bien en claro, y sobretodo, sospechaba de aquella joven que inculpo a Yami, aunque nadie la recuerde claramente.

El perfil, según los que recuerdan esa escena, era de una joven de ojos azules, que brillaban en la noche, lo demás no pudo ser visualizado.

Pronto irían a visitar a los del vecindario. Seto fue el encargado de preguntar. Según las personas aquella casa había sido deshabitaba, y le pertenecía a la familia Garden. Pero que según lo que tenían entendido, todos murieron en una masacre, hace diez años atrás, en navidad. La única hija que tuvieron, fue hallada muerta, con el rostro deformado.

Las investigaciones de aquella casa, se profundizaron, intentaron averiguar datos sobre la familia. El encargado de esa área era Bakura, él cual fue llamado por Seto a su oficina.

Su personalidad era muy juguetona, así que siempre molestaba a Seto.

-Oh! el gran Seto Kaiba necesita de mi ayuda para resolver este caso- Rio, mientras que Seto, lo vio con enojo.

-Cambia esa cara de serio! Que hasta los muertes se pueden asustar- Rio con mucha mas fuerza, mientras que los compañeros que estaban cerca, intentaban contenerse la risa, aunque fue inevitable, se oía apenas, pero Seto estuvo atento a eso.

-De que te ríes Marik!- Dijo, mientras que una vena roja se le notaba en la parte derecha de la frente.

-De nada mi jefe!, De nada...- Avanzo rápidamente.

-Necesito que me hagas un informe sobre la familia Garden, escuchaste bien Garden- Dijo Seto, como siempre, con su singular seriedad.

-Esta bien Seto, estará listo dentro de dos días- Menciono Bakura-. Aun debo concluir con el informe de las investigaciones seriales.

-Mas vale que te apresures- Dijo Seto dejando el lugar.

Yami estuvo en reposo toda la tarde, mientras que Yugi lo paso cuidando.

-Yugi ya esta poco a poco recordando- Dijo el verdadero Yami.- Si lo recuerda va intentar detenerme, por eso debo actuar rápido, antes que sus recuerdos lo hagan agonizar de nuevo, y su mente se vea afecta. Tea ella es la culpable de todo esto, debe desaparecer, no dejare que te toque Yugi, no nuevamente.

Yugi se despertó un poco mareado, se intento levantar, pero si no hubiera sido por Yami, él hubiera caído de nuevo.

-Reposa Yami- Dijo Yugi.

-Hermano, me a dolido demasiado la cabeza- Dijo, mientras frotaba con su mano sus cabellos, intento relajarse.

-Voy a ver agua, no te muevas, en este estado no debes moverte-

El verdadero Yami, bajo las escaleras encontrandose con su abuelo y su madre.

-Como se encuentra?- Dijeron al unísono ambos.

-El esta bien, sólo que temo...- Dijo Yami.

-Lo se Yami, hemos fingido todo esto muy bien- Decía su madre.- No se cuanto mas, podremos ocultarlo.

-El tiempo es lo que menos tenemos, Tea esta obstinada en matarlo- Dijo Yami.

-Ella jamas entenderá- Pronuncio su abuelo.

-Como quieres que entienda eso, esa psicópata!- Dijo Yami.

-No la culpes, tu mas que nadie, te quisiste hacer cargo de ella- Dijo su abuelo mientras que Yami agacho la cabeza.

-Pero no pensé, que fuera capaz de tal barbaridad de niños- Dijo Yami.

-Recuerdo aquella imagen claramente- Dijo la señora Motou.- Todo empezó con animales, los mataba sin misericordia alguna, tampoco tenia algún resentimiento. Su padre le enseño a matar muy bien, pero aquel día al ver a Yugi empapado de sangre, no tuve mas opción Yami- pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron a su rostro.

-Calma mamá, es mejor que no recordemos eso- Dijo Yami.-Tu mas que nadie sabes que ella fue influenciada por su familia.

-El pasado de esa familia es tan oscuro!, es mejor que nadie averigüe de los Garden!- Pronuncio exaltada, pero aun se aferraba a su llanto.

-No es culpa nuestra, quitate eso de la cabeza- Dijo Yami.

-Pero hijo no entiendes... Tu padre... Él...- Yami le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Es mejor que ni Yugi se entere de eso... Aunque ustedes también trataron de ocultarme ese secreto, y hacerme pasar por Yugi- Dijo Yami.

-Yugi no debe de saberlo por ningún motivo!- Dijo su madre.

-Así será...- Yami se fue por el vaso de agua.

Al llegar a la habitación de Yugi, le dio el vaso de agua.

-Yugi...-dijo su hermano, mientras que Yami, fingía nuevamente ser Yugi.

-Dime hermanito-

-E tenido muchas pesadillas. Ultimamente, siempre me veo manchado de sangre, y también en mis sueños pienso que soy tu, una niña dulce se me acerca con un cuchillo, y me apuñala, o mas bien diría que te apuñala a ti, es muy confuso...-

-Yami, no digas eso, como puedes pensar que eres yo!-

-Es que se ve tan real, que pareciera, como si y fuera tú, y tú seas yo, no se si me entiendas, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, hasta pensé que aquella joven que me amenazo en la celda, era la misma que la del sueño!, aunque en esa celda la recordé, ahora ya no, creo que invente todo!-

-Eso no puede ser, es sólo un sueño, recuerda Yami, un sueño no es real- Se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.-Ahora descansa, para que mañana puedas decirle al oficial lo que viste, y no confundas las cosas por favor Yugi.

El verdadero Yami se marcho a altas horas de las madrugadas, su único objetivo era Tea. Ella era su principal problema, y con astucia esta vez la iba a combatir.

Paseo por todos los lugares que solían estar juntos, pero no la encontró, fue a las casas deshabitadas y tampoco estaba ahí, el único lugar que le quedaba eran en aquellos callejones.

No la encontró y se rindió, se fue a su casa pensativo, con el cuchillo en la mano. Entro a su hogar donde Tea lo esperaba.

-Me buscabas?- Decía Tea.

-Que haces aquí?- dijo enfadado.

-Yo de ti no hablaría así- Se acerco junto a Yami, y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Yami la boto al suelo y tomo el cuchillo-

-No hagas eso- Dijo Tea sonriendo.- Si no quieres ver morir a tu familia no lo hagas!, ni creo que quieras despertar a Yugi.

-A que te refieres?-

-Entra a la cocina y lo sabrás...-

Yami entro lentamente, y se vio horrorizado ante tal escena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SayoriSakura:<strong>_ Bueno se que demore un poco, pero yo en navidad ni año nuevo paso en mi casa, asi que no pude escribir este capitulo, pero agradezco a todos los que han seguido leyendo mi historia, y espero que sigan así. Aquí les dejo este capitulo espero y sea de su agrado. No se olviden de dejar review :3 y que tengan un Feliz 2012.

Sayonara!


	7. La ruleta sangrienta

**Una navidad sangrienta**

**La Ruleta sangrienta**

Al verla quede perplejo, no de su hermosura, sino de su mente macabra, capaz de destruir todo a su alcance. En estos momentos donde mi alma parecía delirar por las fosas de mis recuerdos, pensé varias veces en lo contradictorio que fue la vida.

Ella era Tea; Sin duda alguna, su fanatismo erótico, y su delicada mente frágil, la fue envolviendo en un abismo en donde colapso enteramente. No sabía si de alguna forma podía ayudarla, pero en estos momentos, mi cuerpo no siente el calor ni el frío, y mis manos se quedaron estáticas al poder vislumbrar lo que Tea tan calculadora y sadomasoquista pudo hacer.

Mis ojos en ese instante querían ser ciegos, y mis músculos rígidos, solo esperaban el final de todo lo que presenciaba.

Yugi se encontraba atado de manos y pies, para su buena suerte, no había despertado de su letargo sueño. Lo peor no eran sus ataduras, sino la forma cruel e inhumana en la que estaba propicio a un juego de la muerte. Tea no era normal, su risa sarcástica, sus labios pintados de lápiz carmesí; y como saboreaba la punta del cuchillo, me daban una cólera en mi estomago. La furia ya no existía, mas bien solo abundaba el deseo de salvar a Yugi de aquella ruleta de la vida.

Tea ató a Yugi en una ruleta mortal, tenia un pañuelo color rojo para taparse sus extravagantes ojos zafiros, y en una cubeta mediana, poseía diferente cuchillos de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores. Nunca me había imaginado la variedad de cuchillos que podían existir, pero en este instante, las cosas que parecían ser triviales me tomaron como parte inescrutable de la vida. En verdad no era inescrutable, sí, se podía saber de alguna forma, pero no nos tomaríamos la delicadeza de perder tiempo en estas cosas. Oh! la verdad que Tea, poseía cierto encanto y atracción hacia estas cosas esotéricas, estas fábulas y leyendas llamadas torturas.

Desde la antigüedad, sólo unos pocos podían saber enteramente, de aquellas formas de torturar al enemigo, esa era una parte clave de poner en indefenso al enemigo, pero eso no fue lo malo; pensé. Lo malo fue como la gente se fue haciendo morbosa y perversa, y como la costumbre acabo por corromper a todos los seres humanos, haciendo capaces de transformarnos en unas bestias salvajes.

_**"Sólo el hombre es el único animal que se devora a sí mismo o se destruye a sí mismo, sólo por placer o algún interés personal" (Thomas Hobbes)**_. Lo escuche en clase de filosofía, aquel inmerso mundo que buscaba respuesta hacia lo desconocido o ante lo que parece inverosímil. Nunca puse atención en aquellas clases, pero ahora esas palabras resuenan en mi mente.

Tea no me decía absolutamente nada, sólo veía divertida como en mi cuerpo se acentuaba el miedo y como no pude ocultarlo. Se mordió el labio, como si se estuviera excitando al ver como me retorcía en mis entrañas de la impotencia. Entonces por fin mi cuerpo empezó a calmarse.

La vi fijamente, y fingí alegría; sonreí.

-Tea, a veces me das miedo-adherí.- Pero, pienso en como has querido llamar mi atención de diferentes formas.

Tea se quedo parada con el cuchillo, viendo hacia mis ojos, de pronto logré captar como sus pupilas se extendieron, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Por alguna razón inexplicable, su rostro se había transformado en uno mas tierno.

-En verdad lo crees Yami?- Pronunció.

Me quede pensando, pero fue incomodo tener que decir:

-Sí...-

Sonó un sí, pero parecía un no. La verdad no quise hacerlo, pero por Yugi, por salvarlo yo haría cualquier cosa.

Tea me vio encantada. Como si un cuento de hada se haya convertido en realidad.

Vino corriendo hacia mis brazos. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Y mis brazo no reaccionaron, al poco tiempo la abrasé, dudando de lo que hice. Tea se veía, diferente, era la Tea que yo conocí en ese entonces.

Recordé parte de lo que sucedió. Los días lluviosos cesaron, para dar paso a la primavera, las azucenas y demás flores, daban un olor exquisito al campo, en este caso no fue un campo, sino el parque a donde tuve que ir. Para ese entonces aun era un adolescente. Vi a una hermosa niña llorando, no me resistí, mi amabilidad iba mas haya que mi egoísmo, y la invite a un helado. Desde ese día, aquella tierna niña, me esperaba sentada en aquel mismo parque. Los días transcurrieron, y mi vida fue en el mismo curso que iba antes, hasta que después de un mes, decidí pasar por el mismo parque de Domino City. Pero aquella vez, iba con mi hermano menor Yugi, y acompañado de un compañero de curso, se llama Joey. La verdad Joey se marcho a una Universidad en el exterior con su hermana Serenity.

Para ese entonces, no la recordaba, ciertamente aun pensaba en ella como una niña, la cual lloraba, tal vez por algún capricho. Así son todos los niños. Pensé aquella vez.

Se acerco a mi, y mi hermano gemelo, se sonrojo. No entendía porque, pero lo mas probable era que se quedo fascinado de su belleza, aun así, en mí sólo la observa como una niña.

Aun conservaba aquella flor que le regale. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, había llorado. Así que aquella tarde decidí quedarme con ella. Mi hermano por su cuenta también se quedó, a diferencia de mí, Él, era muy tímido, y le costaba entablar una conversación.

No recordaba muy bien su nombre, así que lo volvió a repetir. Al caer las seis de la tarde, ella lloraba, y se iba corriendo, al principio Yugi y Yo, la intentábamos alcanzar, pero todo fue en vano. No lográbamos encontrarla.

Todos los días fueron así. Con lluvia, con relámpagos, con nieve, en primavera. Ella, Yugi y Yo, nos volvimos muy unidos. Pero ninguno de los dos sabíamos sobre su vida, no fue después de un año, que supimos pequeños fragmentos de quien era ella. Para ese entonces yo sabía que Yugi estaba plenamente enamorado de ella. Y por si fuera poco, Él, también supo, de que Tea se moría por mi. Intente ayudarlos, no yendo al encuentro. Y solo iba Yugi, pero al poco tiempo, me entere que Tea trataba muy mal a Yugi. Ese fue el comienzo de su Esquizofrenia. La Esquizofrenia era un tanto difícil de entender, ya que era demasiado compleja. Algunos la sabían confundir con cambios de personalidades, pero no es así, esta disposición o enfermedad, se nace, aunque no se desarrolla hasta un elevado estrés. Es ahí cuando estalla. Esta enfermedad se caracteriza por los delirios; creencias sostenidas que no tienen base, en la realidad.

Todo esto nos llevo a Yugi y a Mi, a cometer actos impropios. No sabíamos de la enfermedad y la delicada salud mental que poseía, ni mucho menos de que se escapaba de su casa, y que fue internada en un sanatorio mental.

Lo primero de todo esto, fue que comenzó hacernos creer, que su padre la violaba, y que en su armario ocurrían cosas espantosas, que la golpeaban, y nos enseñaba sus moretones, sus rasguños, echo por sus padres.

Lo que llevo a Yugi a su afán de ayudarla, lo intente convencer de que hablara con la policía, pero Tea lo manipuló de tal forma que hizo que Yugi, no recurriera a nadie mas.

Pero sobretodo Tea quería la ayuda mía y no de Yugi, y fue ahí cuando Yugi, decidió cambiar de personalidad conmigo, le costo trabajo aprender mis facetas, mis movimientos,y adoptar mi personalidad pero lo logró. Yo en cambio actúe como Yugi.

Pensé que Yugi la ayudaría a escapar, pero cometió una locura. Lo perseguí, por que era mi deber como hermano cuidarlo. Pero llegue muy tarde, Yugi mató al padre de Tea. Lo intente ayudar, ya que le perforo parte del cráneo con un martillo a mi hermano, no fue fuerte, para ocasionarle la muerte de inmediato, pero si era grave. La madre de Tea entró al cuarto, y vio la escena, no produjo algún sentimiento, mas bien, solo se quedo observando.

Yugi fue hospitalizado, y le explique a mi madre lo sucedido. Desde el principio hasta el final, esto no hizo nada mas que agravar su corazón, mi abuelo por su parte, comprendió lo sucedido, y sólo quería, el bienestar de Yugi.

Fue así como surgieron dudas de lo sucedido. Y me fui a mi encuentro con la madre de Tea. Ella me explico todo.

Quise recordarlo en ese instante, pero Tea me agarro muy fuerte, y me desprendió de mis recuerdos. Y me di cuenta que todo esto nos había llevado por un mal camino, y me lamentaba por Yugi, porque yo podía haber sufrido todo esto, y Él, se abría librado de la crueldad de esta mujer.

Deje de recordar, y me puse a ver la terrorífica escena que se alzaba ante mis ojos. Pronto, mis ojos se dieron cuenta que mi madre y mi abuelo estaban atados en una silla conectados a silla eléctricas. Lo curioso fue ver como esas sillas poseían un botón rojo.

Al parecer mi madre y mi abuelo estaban drogados, y no despertarían por un buen rato.

El tiempo transcurrió, y Tea no se cansaba de estar a mi lado, pronto me di cuenta, de que ató mis manos con esposas.

-Por que?- Pregunte.

Esta vez si me encontraba enojado, fingí, y no valió la pena. Aunque aún notaba su mirada tierna.

-Porque...- Pronunció delicada.- Porque te amo.

Me quedé callado, y solo la vi. No entendí esa contestación.

Mis familiares se despertaron. Yugi, era el único que aun seguía dormido. Tea se retiro del lugar. Y de pronto todos nos quedamos en la mas completa oscuridad. Sentí como alguien me movía con un cuchillo en mi espalda. Me subí, pero no se donde, no veía nada, solo intentaba no tropezarme con algo.

Entonces me di cuenta que fui sentado en un mueble muy cómodo, no sólo fue eso, sino que mis piernas fueron juntadas, y también al igual que mi manos fueron esposadas con pesas aun mas fuertes.

-Yami! Yami! que esta sucediendo- Decía mi madre.

-Cálmate mamá, aún yo tampoco lo se, sólo espero y no sea nada malo-

Mi abuelo conservo su calma. Pero de pronto una pálida luz amarilla nos hizo visualizar a Yugi. Mi madre se espanto, grito, se lamento, la llamo loca a Tea, le dijo todos los insultos conocidos en el mundo.

Pero mi abuelo le decía que se calme, ella hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo mi abuelo y a mis advertencias. Entonces Tea empezó hablar.

-Hola mis queridos visitantes, hoy empezaremos con un pequeños juego, La ruleta, de seguro lo han escuchado, o jugado en los parques de diversiones. Pero esto es mucho mas divertido, este juego, es mas hermoso que ninguno que hayan visto. Saben por que?, Bueno, en este juego mis queridos visitantes, tendrán que aplastar el botón rojo, de ahí saldrá, cuchillos, pero esto pasara mientras yo gire la rueda.

Tea se acerco a Yugi y lo viró hacia su rostro, lo vio dormido, y le beso la mejilla.

Mi madre aún seguía gritando. No soportaba yo tanto estrés; La intente detener, pero caí en su trampa. Eso era lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido.

Estábamos todos atados, no podía hacer nada mas que seguir fingiendo.

-Tea yo te amo, no es necesario todo esto- Mis piernas me temblaron al pronunciar esas palabras.

Tea me vio dulcemente.

-Esto lo hago por nuestro amor mi amado Yami, sino hago esto, aún habrá personas que interfieran en nuestra relación-

-Pero Tea, no es necesario esto; comprendes?, Yo te amo, y si no haces nada de todo esto, te juro que nos casaremos y nos iremos muy lejos donde nadie nos moleste, te lo juro mi amor-

Aún las piernas me temblaban, jamás le e dicho algo así a una mujer, y me sentía mal, al saber que era una mentira. Conservo mi parte bondadosa, pero entre mi moral y Yugi, prefiero a mi hermano vivo, que muerto.

Esto hizo que Tea se enfurezca.

-Yami, mi amor, cállate! debes de disfrutar esto, de la misma forma que yo lo hago-

Tea giró bruscamente la ruleta.

-Empezaremos con tu madre, Señora, es su vida o la de su hijo. No tiene mas opciones, si no aprieta el botón le vendrán descargas eléctricas, si no aprieta en 1 minuto, entonces podrá descansar, pero le tocara el turno a su padre Solomón. Y si Él, no lo hace, la próxima descarga será mas fuerte. Hasta que muera Usted o lance un cuchillo-

Entonces vimos todos como mi madre se estaba electrocutando, y mi abuelo y yo nos sentimos impotente.

Había comenzado el juego y con esto, la vida de muchos estaba por irónico que suene: en juego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SayoriSakura:<strong>_ Se que me demoré, lo siento, Bueno aquí les traigo este capitulo de recompensa, Esta vez si se dan cuenta las escenas las cuenta Yami, ya no hay narrador, sino que el narrador será Yami. Nos adentraremos a lo que piensa, a lo que siente, y a lo que aspira. Yami aunque siempre se caracteriza por su rudeza, nos damos cuenta en este capitulo que al igual que su hermano posee miedo, a diferencia de Yugi, el posee un miedo por su hermano, y no por los demás. Él explica parte de como su hermano Yugi y Él se metieron en estas jugadas, por Tea. Aun así si se dan cuenta, el no alcanza a contarlo todo, por ende, es algo inconcluso.

Espero y les haya gustado.

Sayonara! :D


	8. El despertar de Yugi

**Una navidad sangrienta**

**El despertar de Yugi**

El dolor que sintieron fue indescriptible; mi madre una mujer que los años no la pudieron consumir, sufría y gritaba. Mis oídos querían ser sordos, entre tantos alaridos, mi única esperanza era trasladar mi mente hacia otro lugar. Donde la imaginación y la paz no son una utopía de vida, sino el centro de mi alma entera.

Deje de estar ahí presente, mi cuerpo mis ojos y mis manos no sintieron. El mundo se volvió abstracto, intangible, despreciable... Porque sólo por él, la vida me es amada, yo tan impotente, insignificante lleno de la monotonía de la vida, del desprecio el dolor y la agonía.

Sus ojos no inmutaban el mas clérigo sentido de arrepentimiento, más se encantaba y se excitaba con los gritos de sus víctimas. Todo esto parecía un juego de rompecabezas... Donde las piezas al ser unidas podían ser el comienzo de algo nuevo, algo hermoso, pero a la vez lleno de ese peligro peculiar que suelen tener las cosas al no conocerlas.

El Universo, el Cosmo mismo, era algo indescifrable; Aún con ese sentido de miedo a lo desconocido, queremos embarcarnos al viaje hacia las respuesta de algo que tal vez jamas tendrán una. Era así; La mente humana era un laberinto, un lugar áspero, inhóspito, lleno de los miedos que solemos ocultar. Yo que pensaba de Tea ahora? No lo se... Simplemente me quede perplejo, como una mujer tan hermosa lleno de ese carisma tan suyo se hizo despreciable, e inhumana.

Acaso existe algo verdaderamente humano dentro de nosotros? La verdad es que no... Llegué al punto de mi escepticismo. Bondad... Amor... Respeto... Esos valores que te enseñan en un hogar al no ser aprendidos, suelen convertirse en eso; En aquel monstruo que reía y vociferaba su exquisito placer con su boca de fresa... Ah! Tan codiciada aquella condenada! Tan inigualable de estructures inalcanzable... Tan desdichado de amor mi hermano, por una loca sin escrúpulos... Se dice de la historia que no fue hasta el Renacimiento en el siglo XV cuando las personas creían en el amor como una de las mas infortuitas enfermedades.

Yo creó que sí, tan despreciable se me era el amor hacia una mujer ahora, con verla mis sentimientos de hombre noble decaían, mis esperanzas iban muriendo como la rosa en la llegada del invierno, se fue enfriando mi corazón... Y como sus pétalos caían y morían así morirán mis sentimientos...

Oh mi hermano, mi querido hermano, no despiertes de tu letargo sueño, no quiero que el sufrimiento se encargue de acabar contigo.

Sus ojos penetrantes lograron visualizar mi huída de este mundo, tan concentrado estaba en el paraíso de mi mente, que llegue a pensar que aquel mundo real jamás me alcanzaría... No fue hasta que Tea se acerco a mí, y sentí el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca, pude reaccionar a aquel mundo inverosímil. Tan cerca estaba de morir entre mis delirantes pensamientos, que pretendí olvidarlo todo.

-Acaso no vez el escenario que te rodea?-

-Mi mundo...- Balbuceé- Que escenario... Aquel terrorífico y despreciable sonido me turba la mente...

-No entiendo, de que hablas?-

-De que hablo...No vez... Aquellas voces, me turban, son espantosas- Repliqué

-Por que no lo disfrutas como Yo?, es tan extraordinario, oír la voces de los que amas, gritar de amor-

-Amor...-Balbuceé nuevamente, mientras mis ojos sin vida vieron los exquisitos ojos de Tea, como si yo una pequeña liebre se estuviera enfrentando con su depredador; el lobo.- Qué es el amor?

Tea quedó inmóvil, por unos minutos cesó el juego. Mi madre exhaustiva del dolor, intento calmar la respiración... El aire le faltaba, la fuerzas se le iban, sudaba frío, sus temblorosas manos se movían sin cesar, sus ojos miraban a su pequeño hijo Yugi con ternura... El amor de una madre llegaba a la contradicción de dejarse llevar en contra del suyo propia. Tan hermosa mi madre, con sus ojos de almendras, era como el mismo sol que iluminaba mi camino en el llanto de los abrojos que me brindaban la vida. En ese momento comprendí que la lucha no era mía, realmente nunca fue mía, sino de mi hermano, era él quien debía enfrentarse a ese loco delirante amor que lo poseía. Mi madre, mi abuelo, y yo simplemente éramos vías para llevarlo al buen camino... Pero nos obsesionamos tanto, que decidimos ocultar la verdad, y hacerlo creer algo que jamás existió, confundirlo de personalidad. A tal punto intentamos encubrirlo que la vida nos enseño de la peor manera, nuestro mal. Tal vez si se lo hubiéramos explicado desde el principio, él y yo pudimos haber ayudado a Tea sin necesidad de llegar a estos extremos, sin que el odio creciera y dominara nuestras mentes... Y sin que estemos todos al borde de la locura.

Tea se acuclillo en frente de mí.

-Qué es el amor... No hay otro significado, es la desbordante pasión que nos devora y nos lleva a las peores atrocidades. Pero existe tal cosa como atrocidad? Se dice que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale! Y he de menester creerlo así, porque todo esto sería en vano-

-En vano... Claro que no, tú no me amas, amas la maldad que se acrecienta en ti, amas verme sufrir, porque no eres feliz a mi lado, pero debo de admitir Yo soy la maldad que se acreciente en ti... Porque soy aquella piedra que no te deja seguir... Pero no lo entiendes? Hay amores que no se nacen, que no crecen, por lo tanto mueren. Tu mujer, hermosa, mira lo que has hecho, por un hombre miserable que no vale la pena de todos los que han muerto, has horrorizado al país, con tus macabras ideas. Cuando un animal cae en una trampa, y quiere coger el alimento que esta adentro, debe dejar la fruta... O sino morirá con ella! Yo soy esa fruta Tea, soy tu muerte, si no me dejas, pronto acabarás con tu vida. La aprecias? La amas? Debes amarla, pues si tanto amor has depositado en mí, debiste guardar un poco para ti. Pues el ser humano es egoísta por naturaleza!.

Tea quedó pensativa, aquellos minutos me agonizaron el alma. Mi hermano empezó a despertarse, poco a poco sus ojos vislumbraban la escena. Me pregunte en ese instante, en que pensaría? La odiaría, la perdonaría, tendrían compasión con mi quería madre? Hay! mi hermano. En que piensas, quisiera tener tu cariño como el de mi madre en estos momentos para sentirme aliviado de toda culpa, saber que me perdonas.

Al ver, que mi hermano reaccionaba, no podía dejar de preocuparme, lo había protegido tanto, que ahora, me era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Influí en sus pensamiento y en sus sentimientos, pero eso solo lo perjudico.

-Sabes...- Dijo Tea, desconcentrandome de toda visión pasada.- Hace mucho tiempo pensaba aquello, pero acaso no fue justo tomar venganza de aquellos que están en contra de la sociedad: Las prostitutas, los ladrones, los traficantes. No fue justo? Cuando agonizaban sus almas se liberaban, puesto que recurrían y lamentaban el mal que hacían. Sólo el ser humano al ver a la muerte, es capaz de reaccionar a la vida moralista que se nos he dicha.

Mi madre oía con atención a Tea, pero sus ojos reflejaban furia, el fuego la consumía de dolor, cada palabra que dijese Tea, eran como mil puñaladas para su corazón. Tea aunque había sufrido, no estaba recibiendo esas fuertes descargas que desgarraban la piel, y en cualquier momento podría colapsar el corazón.

Sus mechones se movían al compás de su caminata, un cabello largo de contextura fina.

Yugi abrió débilmente sus ojos, el mareo parecía confundirlo, pero algo que jamas olvidare fue su sonrojo peculiar ante el pensativo aspecto de Tea.

Parecía que la demencia se le iba por ratos, que no afectaría a nadie.

Tea me miró en particular; confusa, como si tomara conciencia de lo que hizo, percibí en ella el arrepentimiento de sus actos, aunque esto duro sólo

unos instantes; como las estrellas fugaces, así fue, pero algo tan maravilloso, porque aunque esos segundos de agonía que sentí fueron calmados, al ver el arrepentimiento, de aquella dulce mujer, llena de discordia. Sí discordias, la "Discordia de los sentimientos humanos", era asía como lo denominaba.

Yugi, lo vio todo, desde aquel lugar sujeto, sus manos llena des rasguños por las cuerdas, deberían haber estado marcadas, de ese rojo peculiar, o un tono rosado pálido. Lo que si sé, es que le dolió verme ahí, y ver a nuestros familiares ahogados en un sudor. Poco a Poco iba entendiendo, pero eso no bastaba, yo me fije muy bien en los ademanes de su cuerpo, y en las expresiones faciales, y claramente se veía, embelesado por Tea. Nada fue suficiente, su enfermizo amor seguía, aunque el dolor lo consumiera por dentro.

Fue entonces cuando hablo y dijo esto que ahora contare:

-Tan inigualable como siempre, la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color mar, que es casi comparable con aquel lugar. Porque como el mar y tú, las olas no detienen tu fortaleza, eres tan libre, extensa y potente, arrasa con lo que esta en frente, eres tan perfecta, los sentimientos no te duelen, porque eres divina, egoísta, pero hermosa, y se e de morir ahora amada, pues bien e de morir feliz y encantado en tus manos de seda querida-

Si tan sólo en ese momento Yugi no hubiera hablado, la tragedia y esta historia pudo haber dado un giró completamente, y como ya sabrán, Tea aprovechaba muy bien las palabras, y las usaba a su favor. Debo admitir, que tan inteligente como ella ninguna, era un genio, porque los genios son dementes, para la gente común siempre verán algo raro en ellos, pero para personas que llegan a comprenderías, entendemos claramente que su inteligencia es imparcial.

Como e dicho Tea utilizó muy bien esas palabras.

-Tu amarme, acaso el que me ama no es Yugi?-

Había dicho nuestro mas preciado secreto, y en ese momento todo pareció acabarse.

-Yugi?, es cierto...- Dijo temeroso.

-Pues bien, entonces quien eres?-

Con aquella pregunta, Yugi quedó desconcertado de toda razón. Tan inicua aquella mujer, sólo de pronunciar eso, me puse pálido de pies a cabeza, y quise desmayarme, pero el que mas confuso y de semejanza a la muerte, fue Yugi.

Para entonces un ruido conocible, y perceptible se oyó. La sirena captó la atención de los vecinos, y todo en menos de diez minutos estaban rodeando la casa. Pero Yugi no salía de ese estado.

Mi madre agotada parecía morir, y mi abuelo... Qué hasta ahora no había percibido noción alguna de él, no dijo ni se vio abrir los ojos, ni siquiera inmutó al oír los ruidos que sonaban.

Ese fue el fin de tan sensata criatura, mi madre si lo viera, si se fijara, hubiera muerto de la depresión, junto con mi abuelo. De mi percibí salir las gotas de infelicidad en mis ojos, tan triste es la pérdida de un ser querido, aun sabiendo que tal vez fue mejor de esa manera. Porque nadie sabe si hubiera decepcionado más viendo a Yugi de ese estado.

Tea no supo que hacer, pero se acerco lentamente a Yugi con un cuchillo, así queriendo tomar la vida de el ser que mas había querido.

-NOO!- Fue lo único que pude decir. Aun viendo los pasos sigilosos, para mi fue la eternidad personificada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SayoriSakura:<em>**Bueno se qué demore como siempre... Pero espero y este capítulo sea de si agrado. En el próximo capítulo, ya saldrá Seto, y se harán investigaciones mas profundas, esta vez no demorare. Debido a que no tuve internet por unos meses, no pude agregar este capítulo, y ya cuando uno pierde la costumbre de andar escribiendo, pues es un poco difícil volver a la rutina de nuevo, aparte que creó que ya llevó mucho con este FanFic.

Sayonara!


End file.
